We Are Your Family
by MeganxBerlios
Summary: I was looking through my super old fanfictions and found this. R&R. No hate!


"Admit it Joey you lost to Yugi" Tristan teased

"I did not! The game was whack I tell yah, me and Yugi will settle dat match of Car Showdown later" Joey insisted crossly

Tèa, Yugi and Tristan laughed at their friend but one did not laugh, Yami was trailing behind the group scuffing his feet across the ground with his head ducked down. It's not that Yami was bored it was that he was tired, stressed and sore. All he had done for the previous 5 nights was toss and turn, this morning he woke up to find that he had a large cut on his forehead from bashing it against his bedside table but luckily it was covered by his blonde bangs.

The nightmares were getting too much to handle but he would never tell his friends they had already done so much for him, and these nightmares were pointless and they would probably think he was weak and a coward. Yugi turned his head to check on Yami, one of his best friends and roommate. Yugi had noticed Yami's odd behaviour all week and it had been worrying him gravely plus he had also woken up last night to find Yami hanging sideways from his bed shaking.

"Hey Tèa do you think Yami's okay?" Yugi whispered

"Well...he does seem a little off why would you ask?" Tèa pointed out

"I think he's been having nightmares or something" Yugi told her "Whatever it is he's not telling me"

"Then it must be bad, I mean you and Yami always tell each other everything" Tèa

said worriedly,

Yugi nodded, biting his lip. Yami continued to walk carelessly when all of a sudden he felt a jolt of pain in his side, he winced and then his head began to pound like hell.

Even though Yami had been granted his own body he and Yugi still shared their telepathic bond so when Yami was in pain, Yugi could feel it. Yugi tried to enter Yami's mind maybe then he would figure out what was wrong. Yami could feel the warm feeling of Yugi's presence in his mind but he could not and would not allow Yugi to be bedridden with his silly troubles. Yugi was knocked to the ground by the wave of power Yami used to make sure Yugi could not get in his mind.

"Yugi! Buddy you alright?" Joey asked concerned

"Yeah I was just trying to help Yami" Yugi replied hurt by Yami's actions,

Suddenly everyone heard a gasp, a gasp of pain! Everyone turned in the direction of Yami

"Yami!" Everyone cried in despair.

Yami was clutching his stomach, his eyes wide and filled

with pain and fear. Yami glanced at his friends before gasping again and then collapsing forward, his eyes closing reluctantly. Yugi ran quickly and caught his friend before he hit the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi cried desperately "Yami wake up!"

But Yami was unresponsive and remained in his pained state. Yugi and his friends worry and fear grew until suddenly Yami coughed loudly and his eyes fluttered open. Yami gazed tiredly at his friends as they stared at him confused and scared. Yami gazed endlessly at his friends as they all remained silent, watching over Yami like hawks.

"Hey Yams, y'alright?" Joey asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence

Yami bit his lip before sighing tiredly.

"Nightmares" Yami mumbled

"What?" Everyone asked

No one heard a word Yami said and were waiting in suspense for him to tell them what was bothering him.

"Nightmares! Ok! I'm weak and worthless! Ok?" Yami yelled unexpectedly

Yugi jumped a little at Yami's aggressive and unexpected tone of voice, his eyes shimmered with tears at his closest friend's sadness, confused and worried about why Yami wouldn't tell him about his nightmares. Tèa felt incredibly bad for Yami, nightmares are by far the worst things on the planet in her opinion. Joey sighed sympathetically, da poor guy but pretty strong too for keepin this to im'self. Tristan lay a hand on Yami's shoulder wishing that he knew so that he and the others could have helped.

Yugi took Yami by the shoulders and made him stand up. Once standing up Yugi held his hand up to Yami's face and slapped him hard across the cheek. Yami didn't flinch it only left a faint red mark on his cheek.

"Do not Yami! I repeat do not! Call yourself weak and worthless! Do you know why? Because it's a lie and I hate it when people lie, you know that" Yugi exclaimed

Yami was speechless and shocked. Yugi didn't think he was weak? And judging by everyone else's faces they clearly agreed with him. A small smile crept across Yami's face making everyone else smile one by one. No one thought he was weak or worthless. That felt good. Amazing. Fantastic.

"Yami...we're your family, you can tell us everything and anything" Tèa told him happily

"Thank you" Yami whispered "Thank you".


End file.
